You Don't Know Love
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Katanya, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti sesuatu itu berharga sampai kau kehilangannya. Dan dalam kasus kita, saat kita kembali menjadi aku dan kamu. Dimana kata 'cinta' seakan menghilang dari kita berdua. Tapi— Benarkah seperti itu?


_Katanya, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti sesuatu itu berharga sampai kau kehilangannya. _

_Dan dalam kasus kita, saat kita kembali menjadi aku dan kamu. Dimana kata 'cinta' seakan menghilang dari kita berdua._

_Tapi— Benarkah seperti itu?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, lil OOC, Typos dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Minim percakapan dan lebih banyak deskripsi bisa di pastikan dalam fanfic ini.**

**Hurt/Comfort & Romance (maybe)**

**You Don't Know Love © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis itu menatap dinding yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Dirinya yang tengah bersandar di dinding dan beralaskan lantai kayu yang dingin seakan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Tubuhnya memang di sana, namun pikirannya tidak ada di sana.

Melamun adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menjabarkan apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis bersurai ungu itu. Dan gadis itu melamunkan tentang sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang. Orang itu pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya dan membuat banyak kenangan bersamanya.

Tapi tetap saja, itu tinggal kenangan masa lalu.

"Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bertabur bintang. Dan dia paham tingkahnya itu sebenarnya hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin menyesali keputusannya waktu itu. Tapi masa lalu tidak akan pernah bisa di ulang bukan?

Menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Titik-titik bintang yang ada di langit-langit kamarnya itu memang sengaja di buat membentuk suatu pola. Dan pola itu adalah wajah gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan seperti hendak menggapai langit-langit.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menggapainya."

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai ungu itu tengah berada di dapur dan menunggu roti panggangnya matang. Di dekanya ada susu cokelat hangat yang baru dia buat beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan melihat semua ini, membangkitkan semua kenangannya.

**Ting**

Bunyi mesin pemanggang roti itu yang menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Segera seteah megambil kedua roti yag telah dia panggang, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di mini bar yang merangkap sebagai meja makan.

Makan dalam kesunyian seperti ini tidak menyenangkan. Setidaknya dulu ada orang itu yang akan bercerita tentang apapun, bahkan hal yang remeh sekalipun. Dan dirinya cukup mejadi pendengar yang baik sembari sesekali memberikan komentar.

Haa— bisakah dia kembali ke masa itu lagi?

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

"_Berita hari ini_—"

Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan apa yang tengah disampaikan oleh pembawa berita yang dia tonton. Dirinya menyalakan TV hanya untuk mengusir rasa sepinya. Meskipun sudah tiga bulan seperti ini, dirinya masih belum terbiasa. Gadis itu memang lebih sering diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Namun senyuman hangat dan suara gadis itu membuatnya bahagia. Dan itu semua lebih dari cukup untuk memulai harinya.

Kehilangan mood untuk meneruskan sarapannya, roti bakar yang baru dia gigit satu kali itu di letakkan di atas gelas susu cokelat miliknya. Jika di ingat lagi, gadis itu menyukai susu cokelat dan roti panggang. Sama seperti yang tengah dia makan hari ini sebagai sarapannya.

Kenapa dia mengingat gadis itu lagi? Apa orang lain akan mengalami seperti ini saat putus dengan pacarnya?

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya. Ruangan itu jauh dari kata rapi, entah kapan terakhir kali dirinya merapikannya. Mungkin sekitar sebulan yang lalu, sebelum dirinya bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu pasca putus. Mengingat pemuda itu membuatnya merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya.

Kenapa waktu itu pemuda itu tidak membiarkannya menjelaskan semuanya? Apa memang benar hanya sebesar itu rasa cinta pemuda itu padanya? Mengapa pemuda itu tidak mempercayainya dan lebih memilih mendengarkan orang lain?

Dan gadis itu memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Dirinya harus membersihkan kamarnya atau tidak lama lagi dirinya akan masuk rumah sakit karena kamarnya yang tidak bersih dan steril dari hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan. Kuman dan virus penyakit aneh misalnya.

Namun kegiatan bersih-bersihnya itu terhenti sesaat saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Di cermin itu, hanya ada gadis yang tampak menyedihkan. Dan tanpa sadar, dirinya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

"Hal yang paling berharga sekarang adalah cinta, karena aku sudah kehilangannya."

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya lagi. Padahal sekarang musim panas dan di luar sana pasti jauh lebih baik ketimbang berada di kamar seperti sekarang. Tapi buat apa keluar tapi tidak ada teman yang bisa kau kunjungi ataupun tempat tujuan yang bisa kau datangi?

Salahkan saja instingnya sejak dulu yang selalu ahli dalam menyasarkan diri sendiri. Pergi ke supermarket dua blok saja bisa memakan waktu satu jam karena lupa jalan pulang ke rumah, apalagi jika dia pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan saat-saat seperti itulah, gadis itu yang akan selalu menemaninya dan menunjukkan arah padanya. Seakan gadis itu adalah kompas alami baginya dan dirinya tersesat jika tanpa gadis itu di sisinya.

Apa keputusannya waktu itu salah? Apa seharusnya dirinya mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu dulu baru mengambil kesimpulan?

Argh! Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan?

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, gadis itu tersenyum palsu pada semua orang yang dia temui. Semua orang tidak akan pernah menyadari perubahan senyuman gadis itu, karena orang-orang itu hanya mempedulikan diri sendiri. Dan semua orang tahu, gadis itu bukanlah tipe gadis hangat dan ceria seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Jadi mereka tidak akan pernah terpikir jika gadis itu bisa mengalami perasaan sedih. Mungkin terlintas di pikiran mereka saja tidak.

"Hey, kau di panggil Uchiha Itachi," tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuatnya tersadar.

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Tenten." dan senyum palsu lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah gadis itu

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

"Dobe, berhentilah menulis lagu mellow seperti ini! Kau ingin merubah band ini menjadi band melankolis!" bentak Sasuke yang tidak di pedulikan oleh pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak sahabatnya itu putus dari sang pacar. Dan keadaan pemuda itu bukan semakin membaik, malah menurutnya semakin hari semakin kacau. Wajah dan sikapnya boleh saja menipu semua orang, namun hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa menipu siapapun.

Apa benar teori yang dia baca waktu itu, seorang pria yang putus dari seorang wanita yang benar-benar dia cintai akan menjadi hancur seiring berjalannya waktu?

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, datanglah padanya dan minta dia kembali padamu"

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan memainkan gitar akustiknya tanpa semangat seperti biasanya— lebih tepatnya dulu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika sudah di tinggal sendiri oleh Sasuke di studio musik mereka.

Sasuke tidak tahu, mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk kembali padanya jauh lebih sulit ketimbang berhenti memakan ramen Ichiraku selama satu tahun. Dirinya akan selalu kehilangan kata saat bertemu gadis itu dan mereka berakhir dalam kesuyian yang menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu tahu sebenarnya dirinya hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan pria yang ada di depannya. Tapi gadis itu tidak munafik jika dirinya membutuhkan cinta dan kehangatan, meskipun seharusnya bukan dari pria yang ada di depannya. Bukankah hidup ini harus terus bergerak?

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau tidak suka restoran ini?"

Dirinya hanya tersenyum —yang lagi-lagi palsu— dan menggeleng pelan. Dirinya harus bergerak, tidak boleh terjebak dalam masa lalu.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau terus mengajakku ke restoran mahal. Aku merasa tidak enak,"

Dan akting gadis itu berhasil. Pria bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Jade milik pria itu mengamati gadis itu dengan bahagia, kontras sekali dengan apa yang ada di pikiran gadis di depannya.

"Apapun aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Egois memang, tapi seorang yang kesepian memang selalu mencari seseorang untuk mengisi kesepiannya bukan? Meski hatinya masih tertinggal pada pemuda yang memiliki surai kuning dan senyumnya secerah matahari.

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Berbaring dan memandangi titik-titik bintang yang berada di langit-langit kamarnya. Pemuda itu tahu tindakannya hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi dirinya tidak bisa berhenti.

Mungkin benar kata Sasuke selama ini, dirinya memang bodoh.

Mengambil handphone miliknya yang masih terpasang wallpaper seorang gadis, meski dirinya sejak tiga bulan lalu berusaha menghapusnya. Tapi lagi-lagi dirinya tidak sanggup. Bahkan saat handphone miliknya tidak sengaja terformat, pemuda itu hampir gila. Untung saja Sasuke sudah memback-up handphone itu sehingga data-datanya kembali lagi.

Handhone mungkin bisa di back-up jika terformat. Namun hati manusia tidak semudah itu dan kadang pemuda itu berharap jika dirinya sebuah handphone yang bisa mengembalikan sesuatu seperti semula jika terjadi kesalahan.

"Apa kau akan kembali jika aku memintanya?"

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu bangun tidur di jam seperti biasa dan melakukan aktifitas yang biasa dia lakukan. Membereskan tempat tidur, membersihkan diri, membuat sarapan, sarapan, lalu melamun sebelum berangkat kerja. Namun hari ini adalah hari minggu dan setelah kegiatan melamun gadis itu selesai, dia tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun.

Saat melihat kalender yang ada di handphone miliknya, dirinya teringat jika hari itu tepat mereka satu tahun pacaran. Ralat, _annivesary_ yang harusnya di rayakan dengan bahagia bersama pemuda itu. Dan mereka berjanji akan ke suatu tempat untuk mengenang apa saja yang terjadi selama satu tahun ini.

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu mana mungkin ingat, karena dia tahu jika pemuda itu memiliki sifat pelupa. Membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap lantai kayu yang ada di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Apa dirinya harus menepati janji itu?

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu sudah tidak tidur selama beberapa hari. Kantong mata sudah di pastikan menghiasi wajahnya. Dan itu semua karena hari ini adalah hari dimana harusnya menjadi satu tahun dirinya berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Selain itu, dia juga ingat jika mereka berjanji akan ke tempat itu untuk mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama satu tahun ini.

Masalahnya, apa gadis itu akan datang? Apa dirinya juga harus menepati janji itu?

"Tapi janji itu adalah hutang. Dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan penyesalan apapun."

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu mengambil box besar yang berada di lemari penyimpanan. Lalu dia mulai mengingat-ingat barang apa saja yang menjadi kenangannya. Dan mungkin sebagai permulaan yang mudah, dia akan melepaskan gantungan handphone yang selama ini selalu menemaninya itu. Gadis itu tahu jika gantungan itu adalah jimat keberuntungannya, namun dirinya sadar jika tidak boleh hidup dalam kenangan.

Setelah gantungan kunci, gadis itu mengambil box yang terdapat di lemari sepatunya. Sepatu _sneaker_ yang dekil karena terlalu sering di pakai. Lalu mengambil diary yang di berikan saat _diary day_. Kotak cokelat yang isinya baru di makan satu saat _valentine day_. Album foto yang penuh dengan foto-foto mereka saat masih berpacaran. Pigura-pigura yang berisi foto pemuda itu yang belum dia ganti meskipun sudah bersama dengan orang lain.

Dan benda terakhir yang pemuda itu berikan sebelum mereka putus, sebuah bunga mawar berwarna putih yang sudah layu dan berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan.

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu sudah siap dengan box miliknya. Dan hal yang pertama kali di masukkan dalam box itu adalah sweater rajutan gadis itu. Karena pemuda itu lupa meletakkannya di mana, seluruh bagian lemari pakaiannya di bongkar dan berbagai pakaian miliknya berceceran. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat mendapati benda berwarna putih yang merupakan pemberian gadis itu.

Benda-benda selanjutnya yang masuk ke box itu mengalir begitu saja. Mulai dari sepatu _sneaker_ dekil, biskuit buatan gadis itu yang tidak pernah dia makan saking sayangnya sampai gantungan kunci yang berada di handphone miliknya. Lalu pemuda itu teringat pada satu box kecil yang terbuat dari besi yang berisi kerang-kerang dan sebuah surat yang di tulis gadis itu.

Pemuda itu membaca suratnya hanya tertawa. Namun tawa itu jugga terasa pedih karena tanpa sadar air mata pemuda itu mengalir begitu saja. Dia sadar, jika gadis itu dan cintanya adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang dia baru menyadarinya?

"Apa dia masih mengingat suratku?"

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu berhenti dari kegiatannya mengumpulkan barang-barang dan menatap seluruh benda-benda yang yang ada di dalam box itu. Dan di tangannya sendiri masih ada satu box kecil yang terbuat dari besi yang berisi pasir pantai yang berbentuk butiran merica dan sebuah surat. Gadis itu ingat jika pemuda itu menghadiahkan itu padanya saat baru pulang dari perjalanannya ke Indonesia.

Membuka box kecil itu dan membaca surat yang di tulis pemuda itu. Dia hanya tersenyum engingat tulisan pemuda itu yang terlalu puitis, yang sebenarnya sesuai dengan pekerjaan pemuda itu. Namun mengingat apa yang terjadi sekarang, senyuman itu perlahan pudar dan di gantikan dengan tatapan sedih.

Buru-buru gadis itu memasukkan box kecil itu kedalam box. Dirinya tidak mau teringat kenangan itu karena itu membuatnya lemah. Tapi hatinya memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong jika dia masih merindukan pemuda itu. Memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka matanya lagi.

Dia sudah bertekad. Orang yang bersamanya sekarang tidak boleh tersakiti karena sifat egosinya. Ya, dirinya akan mengakhirinya sekarang.

"Gaara— kita putus."

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu sudah mengumpulkan semuanya. Namun setelah dia lihat kembali, dirinya belum memakai benda itu. Dan sekali lagi, dia membongkar lemari pakaiana yang lebih dari setengah isinya sudah keluar karena mencari sweater rajutan berwarna putih. Saat membuka laci, pemuda itu tersenyum senang karena menemukan benda itu.

Benda itu segera dia kenakan di jari kelingkingnya. Ya, itu adalah cincin yang dia berikan saat enam bulan mereka pacaran. Dan dan karena kebodohannya tidak mencocokkan ukuran cincinnya, cincin milikknya tidak bisa di pakai di jari manis dan malah muat di jari kelingkingnya.

Semuanya sudah siap dan dia bisa pergi ke tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu mengemudikan mobilnya dan menuju tempat itu. Dan dirinya juga merasa lelah karena sejak keluar dari apartemen miliknya sampai beberapa menit yang lalu —lima menit tepatnya— dirinya berdebat hebat dengan Gaara yang tidak terima di putuskan begitu saja. Gadis itu mempelajari satu hal, yaitu kau jangan pernah memainkan perasaan orang lain karena benci merasa kesepian. Orang lain pada akhirnya pasti akan terluka.

"Jika dia tidak ada di sana untuk menepati janjinya, maka aku menerima tawaran Itachi untuk pindah ke New York."

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu sudah sampai di tempat mereka berjanji. Dan pemuda itu tidak terlalu berharap jika gadis itu juga ada di sana. Mereka membuat janji itu tanpa menentukan waktunya. Mengingat itu, pemuda itu merasa kesempatannya hanya beberapa persen saja.

Meletakkan box yang dia bawa di bawah pohon tempat dimana mereka putus, pemuda itu menyusuri tempat itu karena dia ingat melemparkan pasangan cincin yang dia pakai di tempat itu. Saat mereka putus waktu itu, gadis itu mengembalikan cincinnya dan dirinya melemparnya. Menyingkirkan beberapa daun-daunan yang berada di tanah dan menyebabkan tangannya kotor, akhirnya pemuda itu meemukannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Dan pemuda itu tidak tahu kejutan apa yang menanti di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love**

**.**

**.**

_Dia ada di sini.._

Gadis itu tiba saat pemuda itu tengah mencari sesuatu di tanah. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang di cari pemuda itu. Tapi dia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum dan dirinya tahu saat itu dirinya merasa bahagia. Dan tanpa sadar, gadis itu tersenyum.

Bukan senyum palsu tentunya.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan mendapati gadis yang membuatnya menyadari apa artinya berada di sana. Menghampirinya sembari tersenyum dan mengambil box yang tengah di pegang oleh gadis itu. Dirinya membuka box miliknya dan memberikan bunga mawar hijau kepada gadis itu.

Meski bingung, gadis itu menerimanya dan saat pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman di mawar itu, cincin yang tadi di cari pemuda itu berada di dalam tangkainya. Gadis itu shock, bukannya cincin itu telah di buang oleh pemuda itu? Atau jangan-jangan—

Dan sebelum gadis itu sempat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, dirinya merasakan tangan hangat yang mengambil mawar yang tengah di pengangnya dan memasangkan sesuatu ke jarinya. Gadis itu tahu, jika dirinya bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu, otaknya tidak akan pernah bisa berpikir seperti biasa. Seakan pemuda itu adalah kiriman tuhan yang diminta untuk menghentikannya yang terlalu sering berpikir.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya yang membuat gadis itu hendak menangis.

Jadi selama ini perasaannya tidak sia-sia? Jadi dirinya termasuk hal yang berharga dari pemuda itu? Jadi—

Semua kemungkinan itu terhenti lantaran pemuda itu memeluknya. Gadis itu merindukan kehangatan yang melingkupinya itu. Padahal hanya tiga bulan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat lama baginya. Pelan-pelan gadis itu membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

Dirinya tidak perlu kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengingat rasa hangat pelukan ini. Dirinya tidak perlu mengingat lagi masa lalu setiap selesai sarapan karena sekarang dirinya benar-benar bergerak. Dan pemuda itu akan selalu berada di sampingnya, selamanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan oleh gadis itu

**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know Love End**

**.**

**.**

_**Hai, Mei kembali lagi. ini hanya penyaluran rasa galau yang Mei miliki. Dan tenang saja, ini bukan karena someone, karena sekarang Mei merasa lebih baik fokus pada kuliah dulu **__** Orang itu hanyalah kenangan dan Mei tidak mau hidup dalam kenangan.**_

_**Mungkin ada yang mengutuk Mei karena membuat pasangan ini putus dan ending yang gantung begitu saja. Tapi Mei ingin mengajak kalian melihat dari sisi orang yang sudah putus. Karena apa yang terlihat di luar belum tentu sama dengan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dan Mei memang sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama tokoh utama di sini karena ingin membuat kalian merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan jika berada di posisi mereka **_

_**Dan sebelum pada minta sequel, Mei harus mengatakan jika Mei tidak akan membuat sequel fanfic ini. Mei minta maaf soal itu, karena Mei hanya menulis ini untuk pelampiasan galau **_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya. Dan kalau bisa tolong jelaskan apa saja kekurangan fic ini, karena Mei ingin berkembang dalam dunia ini **_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 31/10/2013**_


End file.
